


overdose

by sourkitteh



Category: Kasabian
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourkitteh/pseuds/sourkitteh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the first rule in the band was. the music always comes first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	overdose

the first rule in the band was. the music always comes first

the second rule was of course to learn to accept that most if not all the time serge would be right.

the third rule was never, under any circumstances give tom skittles. 

 

karloff sighed as he looked over the rules stuck to the dirty fridge door before glancing back at the living room. tom giggled between quick theories of how the world was square and the rising price of matches whilst bouncing on the seat next to the panic stricken blond. serge would be furious, karloff could almost hear his voice now when he would finally find out about the day the three had had without him. 

as if on cue the door slammed open and a tom shaped blur flew past karloff to pounce on the surprised brunette. "uhm hi?" looking down at the jittery singer in his arms serge glanced up and glowered at the two remaining men. 

shrinking back into the kitchen karloff hoped serge would be too busy calming tom down to risk a full scale argument on who was the starter of all this. without fail sadly the brunette watched the door open and the angered stare of the bands guitarist glaring down at him. "what the hell is going on?! i go away for a few hours and come back to tom climbing the walls!" karloff bites his tongue to stop from biting back "he was more bouncing actually" and chooses instead to stare at his feet "what have i told you?" serges arms flail around his head and karloff would laugh if it wasn’t for the sight and sound of tom singing for serge at the top of his voice in the living room.

"when i tell you to keep an eye on what he eats I’m not saying it to be a bitch, goddamnit, you know how long this shit lasts!" karloff nods his head softly before watching the brunette stalk back into the living room to attempt to calm tom down. "i tell you to do one thing!" karloff glances at the second rule with a roll of his eyes. 

"where did he get them from?" brown eyes glare up from behind the bumbling tom shaped blur on serges lap "i uh i dont know" karloff already feels himself blush at the stammering and curses the fact that chris seemed to have snuck out without no one noticing. tom babbles and rocks against the brunettes legs with a smile and soft chuckle before bounding to his feet once again. "well I’m not putting up with him this time" 

karloff watches the brunette get to his feet and head towards the door, panicked karloff grabs at serges arm only to whine when the brunette pulls himself away again "but! but he wont listen to anybody else!" serge seems to calm at the note of panic in karloffs voice before once again reaching for the door "it was chris! he did it!" the fingers around the door knob stop for a second whist brown eyes glance over a pointed shoulder. 

serge takes the stairs two at a time before closing in on chris's bedroom. with a sigh of relief karloff listens to the sound of serge trying to break down the door before the dizzying whirl of tom rounds in and knocks him to the ground with a "HIKARLOFF!"


End file.
